


Погоня за счастьем

by WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fem!Tony, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: В семье Старк-Роджерс наступил внезапный кризис отношений.





	Погоня за счастьем

— Нам следует расстаться.

Именно этой фразой Наташа Старк закончила их последний семейный скандал. Таша помнила реакцию Стива, всю гамму эмоций, что отразилась на лице мужа. Стив любил ее. И это Наташа прекрасно знала, только, к несчастью, начала сомневаться в своих же чувствах. Скептики из их команды считали, что столь неравный брак Старк и Роджерса рухнет через полгода, но они оба, будто бы назло всем, продержались почти пять лет.

Когда их брак стал трещать по швам, Наташа прочитала кучу литературы на тему того, что рано или поздно в любых отношениях наступает кризис. И редко пары переживают его без разрыва. Она честно пыталась искать объяснение тому, что происходит у нее на душе и сердце, но так и не нашла. Так что, когда Таша в очередной раз столкнулась характером с мужем, то внезапно решила на всем поставить очень жирную точку.

Стив ушел в тот же день. Он слишком сильно любил ее, чтобы перечить в такого рода вопросах, а Наташа, впервые за пять лет, осталась в их большом доме одна. И спустя пару недель она все-таки поняла, что тоже любит мужа. И доказательством тому было то, что она носила его ребенка. Знаменитая Наташа Старк не смогла предсказать свою собственную реакцию на очередной скандал, потому что проклятые гормоны сделали из нее обычную истеричку, которая впала в самую крайнюю крайность.

Таша почти половину дня провела в ванной, изводя запас купленных тестов на беременность разных марок, и в душе надеясь, что они врут. Но проклятые тесты, как один, показывали те самые две полоски, которые для Старк звучали почти как приговор, так что остаток дня она провела в панике. Таша вообще смутно представляла себя в роли любящей матери. На второй день после своего внезапного открытия она впала в апатию, понимая, что действительно ничего не может изменить. Лишь к концу недели у нее хватило сил позвонить единственному человеку, который мог бы выслушать ее истерику.

— Ты уже сообщила Стиву? — поинтересовалась Пеппер, наблюдая за тем, как Старк мечется из угла в угол в собственной мастерской, и страдает на тему того, что совершенно не знает, как надо воспитывать детей.

Два Старка — это реально слишком много для этого бренного мира. И, судя по взгляду Таши, Пеппер явно поняла, что та даже и не думала сообщать почти бывшему мужу о столь важной новости. 

— Ты с ума сошла? — спокойно поинтересовалась Старк.

— Он имеет право знать, — резонно заметила Потс. — Тем более, скоро ты не сможешь это скрывать.

— Я знаю Стива слишком хорошо. У него сейчас новая личная жизнь. А если я ему скажу о ребенке, то он тут под дверью поселится!

— Откуда ты знаешь, что у него есть личная жизнь?

— Просто знаю.

— Ты за ним следила, — спокойно резюмировала Пеппер.

— Нет, я случайно так узнала, — с сарказмом бросила Старк.

На самом деле Таша почти не врала. В какой-то момент она действительно хотела поступить так, как советовала Пеппер, — сказать Стиву правду. А еще Таша хотела сказать, что в тот день действительно погорячилась и попросить мужа вернуться. Именно с этими мыслями Старк ехала к бруклинской квартире Роджерса, где он поселился после их разрыва. Но Наташа даже не успела выйти из машины, прежде чем убедилась в том, что Стив неплохо живет и без жены. Как раз в этот момент Роджерс в компании Шерон выходил из подъезда дома. Он так беззаботно улыбался этой блондинке, что в какой-то момент Таше чисто по-женски захотелось выйти из машины и расцарапать лицо сначала Стиву, а потом этой вездесущей Картер. Но, собрав всю волю в кулак, Старк лишь развернула машину и убралась восвояси. В тот день она решила, что больше никогда не вернется в жизнь Роджерса, который настолько быстро утешился в объятиях другой женщины.

После разговора с Пеппер лучше не стало. Вернее, Таша так и не нашла ответов на свои вопросы. Из нее вышла ужасная жена и, видимо, получится самая худшая мать в этой стране. Но Наташа помнила одно — она Старк. А Старки, столкнувшись с трудностями, просто так не сдаются. Так что первым делом Наташа взялась изучать всю известную литературу и видеопособия для молодых и неопытных мам.  
Помня предостережение Пеппер, Наташа постаралась отдалиться от Мстителей и общества. Старк прекрасно понимала, что не сможет долго скрывать свое положение, но пока что была не готова заявить всему миру, что она скоро станет мамой. Тем более, все еще оставалась проблема со Стивом, который, если узнает, что она беременна, точно вломится в дом, требуя опекунства.

Но Роджерс внезапно не вломился в дверь — он просто вошел. Таша лишь обругала себя за то, что слишком увлеклась подготовкой к материнству и не перекрыла мужу доступ в дом. Конечно же, Пятница не догадалась внести такие коррективы в систему безопасности, а, наоборот, распахнула все двери перед Роджерсом.

— Я не ожидала тебя увидеть. Что-то забыл? Мне казалось, что все твои вещи уже вывезли, — спокойно поинтересовалась Таша, в душе порадовавшись тому, что по совету интернет-журнала для мамочек носила последнее время одежду свободного покроя, не сдавливающаю живот. Правда, сама Таша считала, что в таком виде стала сильнее похожа на классическую американскую домохозяйку.

— Я пришел поговорить о нашем разводе.

— О, боже, Стив, ты проделал весь этот путь, чтобы испортить мне настроение? Серьезно? — Наташа всплеснула руками. — Хорошо, поговорим, но не сегодня. И даже не завтра. Давай поговорим никогда. Никогда тебя устроит?

— Наташа, ты сама затеяла развод, а теперь отказываешься подписывать документы. — Стив шагнул вслед за женой в гостиную.

— Я отказалась?

— Тебе прислали пакет документов на подпись две недели назад. И звонили твой и мой адвокаты, но ты никому не ответила, — пояснил Стив.

Таша вспомнила о том, что действительно курьер ей доставлял какой-то пакет от адвоката и, кажется, она даже прочитала пару страниц той юридической волокиты, но вот сил подписать бумаги в себе так и не нашла. К своему несчастью, она все еще любила Роджерса и понимала, что действительно очень сильно погорячилась тогда во время ссоры, но слов, брошенных на ветер, уже было не вернуть. А Стив сейчас сотрясал воздух в ее гостиной и требовал развода.

— Что, так хочется поскорее избавиться от столь ненавистной жены, чтобы без камня на шее проводить время в объятиях этой белобрысой... — Старк вовремя прикусила язык, чтобы в адрес Картер не вырвалось очередное крепкое словечко.

— При чем здесь Шерон? — Стив сразу же догадался, о ком идет речь.

— При чем?! Да я просто видела вас вместе! Быстро же ты вылечил свое якобы разбитое сердце!

— Ты за мной следила?

— Нет! То есть, да... нет! Все вышло случайно! Больно мне надо за тобой еще и следить! Но поверь, увиденного мне хватило.

— Шерон мне просто друг.

— Ты всех подружек тащишь к себе в постель, чтобы отпраздновать грядущий развод?

Когда в гостиной повисла гнетущая тишина, Наташа поняла, что наговорила лишнего. На самом деле ее уже трясло от очередного скандала, которого она не желала. И Таша уже не понимала, что именно превратило ее в такую ревнивую истеричку: беременность или новая пассия Стива. Она понимала, что сама запросила развод, что разрушила свою хоть и не самую идеальную, но все-таки семью. И уж теперь она точно не имела права ревновать Стива, который без пяти минут был свободным человеком. Наверное, именно по этой причине, она постаралась максимально оградить себя ото всех контактов с Роджерсом и их общими знакомыми. А Стив взял и все испортил, появившись на пороге ее дома.   
Так что Таша справедливо решила: если уж Стиву так хочется расстаться, то она даст ему эту свободу. Она зашагала в сторону своей мастерской, намереваясь подписать бумаги и швырнуть их Роджерсу в лицо, чтобы больше никогда не видеть на пороге этого дома. Но почти у лестницы, ведущей вниз, ее настигла внезапная слабость и прилив жара ко всем конечностям. Ноги Старк покосились, а гостиная в одно мгновение поплыла у нее перед глазами. Последнее, что помнила Таша, — это шум крови в ушах и то, что она падала.   
Сейчас же она лежала на своем диване, а Стив сидел рядом.

— Ты все еще здесь, — Старк закрыла ладонью глаза.

Она прислушивалась к ощущениям в собственном теле, пытаясь понять, упала она все-таки или нет. Но, раз ничего не болело, значит Стив все-таки успел ее поймать.

— Сначала я даже подумал, что ты опять пьяна, — спокойно произнес Стив.

— Высокого же ты обо мне мнения.

— И когда ты собиралась мне это рассказать?

Внутри у Наташи все похолодело от шока. Конечно, одежда скрывала ее положение от глаз Стива. Но раз он уберег ее от падения и тем более донес до дивана, то, наверное, успел дотронуться до выпирающего, хоть и не так сильно, живота. Таша лишь тихо вздохнула, не спеша убрать ладонь с лица. Сейчас она совершенно не хотела смотреть на Стива. Вернее, она пыталась подобрать слова так, чтобы Роджерс из своего вечного благородства не принес себя в жертву ради ребенка, которого они оба не ждали.

— Я не требую от тебя каких-либо обязательств, — наконец произнесла Таша. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты рушил свою личную жизнь.

— У меня нет никакой личной жизни, — возразил Стив.

— А как же Шерон?

— Как ты умудряешься видеть то, чего на самом деле нет?

— Серьезно? А кто ревновал меня к моим деловым партнерам?  
Стив в ответ лишь смущенно кашлянул, будто бы тоже вспомнил этот их глупый скандал. Наташа наконец-то посмотрела на мужа. Стив любил ее, даже тогда, когда она сама сказала ему «все кончено» и выставила за двери. Стив любил ее, поэтому не стал спорить и идти против ее решения. Стив любил ее, поэтому считал, что должен освободить жену от столь ненавистного ей брака. Стив действительно любил ее, а Таша в этот момент понимала, что не достойна такой сильной любви, хотя испытывала к этому человеку самые искренние и светлые чувства. Создавая семью ,они оба знали, на что шли, что жизнь у них никогда не будет похожа на мед.

— Я погорячилась, — наконец произнесла Таша.

— Насчет чего?

— Насчет развода и... всего.

— Это означает, что мы все-таки вместе? — ладонь Стива осторожно скользнула по ее животу.

— А разве может быть по-другому?


End file.
